one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor Kenway vs. Mulan
The Round of 32 continues as Connor Kenway of Assassin's Creed (nominated by John1Thousand) fights Fa Mulan of Disney (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang)! Who will win Round Two? Ratonhnhaté:ton or the soldier from the mountain? Introduction Connor Kenway exited the church as he now sees a royal city that was foreign to him. He then looks at the tallest tower that was near by. Connor: Maybe I should climb that tower to see where I am. Connor Kenway soon found himself climbing the tower and saw almost the entire arena. He soon preformed a leap of faith into a hay barrel. Mulan was walking around trying to find someone that could help her. She soon saw a white man exited of the hay. She found this odd and decided to investigate. Mulan: Hey! Stop!! Connor stopped in his track and saw a girl in black and red armor. He looked down and thought that he saw a templar cross and was getting ready for the kill. Just as Mulan is about to talk to him, Connor then tries to hidden blade Mulan. However she pulled out the sword to have the guard block the blade from entering her chest. Mulan: What are you doing? Are you insane? Connor: No. I'm just killing you, a templar. Mulan looked in confusion as she had never heard of a templar. Mulan: I have no idea what you are talking about, but if you draw a blade at me and threaten me. You are my enemy! LET'S ROCK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues RAVUS AETERNA) 60 Connor rolls to the side and fires arrows at Mulan repeatedly, who destroys them all with swings from her sword. Changing tactics, Pit fires an arrow up into the sky, then shoots a bullet. Mulan destroys both projectiles in a split second and charges at Connor with her sword; the assassin barely pulls his sword out in time and Mulan is stopped dead in her tracks. 53 Connor bashes with the sword, forcing Mulan back, and attacks with the sword. Mulan fends off the strikes with her dragon sword, and twirls her sword in her hand. Seeking an aerial advantage, Connor climbs into the roof, but Mulan whips out her bow and shoots an arrow at Connor, grounding him. Connor: Not even the rooftops are your limit! 46 Connor swaps out his bow for his knife, and Mulan swaps her sword for her spear. She swings at the assassin, who blocks every strike and destroys the addition slash. 40 Mulan then strikes the ground between them, creating a barrier, but Connor destroys it with the a strong strike and stabs Mulan with the knife; he recoils, but merely snaps it off and tosses it aside. Connor: You’re pretty tough. I got a stick it to you. 33 Mulan leaps forward with her sword and slashes at Connor; while they duel, she drops her knife on the ground. Eventually, she backflips over the assassin and whips out her bow and arrow again. Mulan: All right! Mulan blasts Connor Kenway from both sides with a barrage of arrows. Connor’s rolls from the attacks, but as the assault continues, it becomes useless. Connor climbs into the roof at the last second before one hits him, and fires an arrow at Mulan... who dodges it. 19 Connor jumps down and impales Mulan in the shoulders with the hidden blades; sending Mulan to the ground, slams her into the ground. Quickly backing away, Connor brings out his flint lock pistol and fires at Fa Mulan. Connor’s astonishment, Mulan leaps out of the flames, sword equipped, and charges Connor in the blink of an eye. In a split second, a second Mulan appears, and the two punch Kenway into the sky. 12 Connor falls down from the sky, tomahawk in hand, as he flies at Mulan. The soldier merely smirks and brings out a katana, slightly unsheathing it and then sheathing it back. slash appears around Connor’s arm and with a cut, cleaves them off. The assassin cries out in pain and falls to the ground right in front of Mulan. Right before he lands, Mulan readies her up to Connor’s stomach. 1 Fa Mulan fires the arrow right through his stomach as the loss of blood makes him pass out. K.O!!! Mulan puts her bow back on her back, then begins to walk away. Mulan: Toughest opponent yet! This is such a weird place! Results ???: A welcome change of heart, Fa. It would seem that the reality of this has finally gotten to some of you. You have shown some of your resolve, beating an assassin from the Brotherhood. This melee’s winner is Fa Mulan. (Cues Attack at the Wall Score) Winning Combatant: Connor Kenway: 7 Mulan: 10 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:Video Games vs Movies themed One Minute Melees